


shooting star

by 2702tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: Doyoung sabe perfectamente qué hacer cada vez que Jungwoo es incapaz de apaciguar sus nervios:  llevarlo a ver las estrellas.





	shooting star

Jungwoo no puede dormir, o al menos eso es lo que Doyoung supone tras haber estado escuchando durante más de media hora cómo el menor no deja de moverse y suspirar desde la cama de al lado.

No es la primera vez que primera vez que se encuentra en una situación así, por lo que no tarda en comprender el motivo tras ese comportamiento.  
Y de nuevo él estará a su lado para ayudarlo. 

\- Jungwoo, ¿No puedes dormir? -Acaba por preguntar, aún sabiendo la respuesta, con un tono de voz bastante suave pero lo suficientemente alto capaz de escucharlo.

Los ruidos cesan, habiendo unos cuantos instantes de silencio a continuación.

\- No puedo. -Responde finalmente, de una forma tan apagada que ha llegado a dolerle un poco. 

Doyoung contiene un suspiro, antes de encender la luz de la lámpara de noche y salir de su cama.  
Cuando ve a Jungwoo, envuelto entre todas las sábanas y con una expresión que delata a la perfección sus nervios,   
siente unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que se tranquilice y sea capaz de dormir.  
Sin embargo, tiene otra idea en mente que probablemente sea más efectiva y menos efectiva que esa y que también funcionó aquella vez. Espera con todas sus fuerzas que hoy vuelva a hacerlo.

\- Muy bien. Quítate todas esas mantas de encima; por muy mono que estés pareciendo una oruga, no te están ayudando. -Doyoung está más que acostumbrado a dar órdenes, aunque con el menor -y Jeno- siempre ha sido más suave. Es su debilidad, a fin de cuentas.

Y al ver cómo le hace caso y se levanta de la cama sonríe, complacido.

\- Ahora ven conmigo.

\- ¿A la terraza?

\- A la terraza. 

Después de eso salen de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar al resto de los miembros que probablemente sí estén durmiendo; y por eso a ninguno de los dos les importa salir en pijama ni despeinados, aunque tampoco es algo que los demás no hayan visto ya.

El camino hacia la terraza del gran apartamento en el que viven -que en realidad podría hacerse pasar por una casa- es corto y silencioso.  
Jungwoo sigue los pasos del mayor, hasta que llegan a su destino y Doyoung deja que él entre primero cuando abre la puerta.

La sonrisa que se instala en el rostro de ambos es inmensa. Las vistas a la ciudad y las estrellas se ven igual de bien, o incluso mejor, de lo que recordaban.   
Y los dos están de acuerdo en que quizá deberían ir allí más a menudo, no sólo por una ocasión así.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí? Hace aproximadamente...¿poco más de siete meses? 

Jungwoo asiente con la cabeza, apoyándose en la barandilla junto al contrario y perdiendo la mirada en las estrellas.

\- Pues no has cambiado nada desde entonces. -Dice, mirándole de reojo.- No te lo tomes a mal. Simplemente no me gusta ver que te sientas tan inseguro cuando ya has demostrado que puedes hacerlo. Ese día y los demás brillaste como una de esas estrellas. -Por un momento se maldice por haber dicho algo así, mas no ha podido evitarlo.- Todos lo hemos visto.

\- ¿Tú crees...? -Mira a Doyoung de reojo durante unos instantes, con un ligero rubor.- Porque creo que todos lo habéis visto menos yo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque recuerdo que te pillé un par de veces viendo el vídeo de tu debut con una sonrisa. 

Al escuchar aquello el joven no puede evitar reír con suavidad, un poco avergonzado.

\- Sonreía porque estaba feliz por haber debutado con vosotros, pero en realidad creía...y creo que podría mejorar bastante.

\- Todo el mundo puede y tiene que mejorar siempre. Da igual si eres un idol, un actor o hacer hamburguesas en un restaurante mugriento con carne de la que no sabes su procedencia. 

El menor vuelve a reír, y Doyoung se siente bastante aliviado al escucharlo, pues no sólo es uno de los sonidos más bonitos que ha escuchado nunca, sino que también significa que está cumpliendo su objetivo.

\- Y has practicado mucho durante todos estos meses mientras tus fans hacían bromas diciendo que no estabas sin trabajo, que te habían visto en un McDonald trabajando. 

\- Oh, vaya...me han pillado. -Bromea.

\- Igualmente...lo hiciste muy bien en esa actuación para haber acabado de debutar. Creo que yo no podría decir lo mismo...-Hace una pequeña pausa, viendo todos los recuerdos de su Vietnam personal.- Cuando debutamos con Without You se nos iban los micrófonos a todos lados. A Jaehyun casi le pega uno en la cara, Taeil llevaba un peinado un poco trágico y yo estaba demasiado tenso.

\- Aún hay fans que se encargan de recordar esos momentos. -Lo sabe porque, bueno, tiene una cuenta privada de Twitter para poder leer a sus fans y entenderlas mejor. Normalmente suelen reírse de ellos, aunque en realidad le parece divertido.

\- Y en uno de los primeros stages de Limitless me dieron una bata muy larga y no dejaba de tropezarme con ella.

\- ¿Esa no es la bata que tienes colgada en el armario?

\- Efectivamente.

Vuelve a hacerse un silencio, en el que contemplan las estrellas con tranquilidad y disfrutando de la agradable compañía que se hacen.

Lo cierto es que Jungwoo ha conseguido relajarse un poco, lo cual hasta hace unos instantes le parecía algo totalmente imposible. Pero con Doyoung siempre es capaz de encontrar la paz cuando la necesita y nunca dejará de estarle agradecido por ello.

\- Estoy nervioso pero también feliz por esta oportunidad. -Confiesa el joven, mirando al mayor de reojo conforme esboza una pequeña sonrisa.- Siempre había querido pasar más tiempo en el escenario con vosotros...aunque espero no ser ningún problema o quedarme rezagado. Cherry Bomb es un poco difícil de bailar.

\- Nosotros también estamos felices porque te hayas unido a nosotros. Y tranquilo, todos tuvimos problemas con Cherry Bomb. -En especial en la parte de abrirse de piernas, o al menos para él que no es del todo flexible.- Pero si tienes algún tipo de complicación nos lo puedes decir. A mí me tienes en la cama de al lado.

\- Gracias. -Murmura el menor.- Siempre estás ahí para mí cuando probablemente también estés nervioso.

\- Yo no diría que estoy nervioso. Estoy emocionado. -Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.- No te preocupes por eso y...¡Oh, mira! Una estrella fugaz.

El silencio reina entre ellos nuevamente, admirando la estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo con rapidez.  
En ese momento, los dos se sienten afortunados por poder presenciar algo tan bonito en una situación; probablemente sea algún tipo señal de que todo irá bien, nunca se sabe.  
Pero de lo que si están plenamente seguros es de la suerte que tienen por poder tenerse el uno al otro.

\- Jungwoo, ¿Has pedido un deseo?

\- ¿Hm? Claro que sí. -Una nueva sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ésta vez más amplia que la anterior.- He pedido que nadie se haga daño promocionando y que guste bastante el nuevo disco.

\- Si lo dices en voz alta igual no se cumple. 

\- Eso me decíais en mi cumpleaños y al final se cumplió.

\- Cierto.

Durante unos instantes vuelven a quedarse sin decir nada, sólo que en vez de prestarle atención a las estrellas prefieren admirarse mutuamente.  
Doyoung piensa en lo bonito que es Jungwoo bajo la luz de la luna y la forma en la que brilla incluso más que las estrellas que se encuentran allí arriba.   
Jungwoo piensa en la forma en la que se ilumina la mirada de Doyoung cada vez que se miran, y eso le hace sentir más querido que nunca, y no puede evitar preguntarse si el contrario también es capaz de ver la adoración en sus propios ojos; espera profundamente que sí, porque cree que él más que nadie merece experimentar esa misma sensación. 

\- ¿Y tú has pedido un deseo? -Jungwoo decide preguntar, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Claro.

\- Entonces espero que se cumpla.

\- ¿Estás menos nervioso?

\- Hm...yo diría que sí.

\- ¿Confías en que todo irá bien porque has practicado mucho y si no ocurre nos ocuparemos de que nadie se atreva a decirte nada malo?

\- Creo que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo.

\- Entonces mi deseo ya se ha cumplido.

Doyoung puede apreciar el sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas del joven y está totalmente convencido de que es lo más adorable que ha presenciado nunca.  
Sí, a estas alturas es bastante obvio lo enamorado que está del joven que se encuentra a su lado.

\- Doyoung.

\- Jungwoo.

Los dos se echan a reir, dado que lo han dicho justo al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero, Jungwoo.

\- Vale. -Coge un poco de aire. Está un poco nervioso otra vez, aunque el motivo es diferente.- En realidad he pedido dos deseos.

\- ¿Hm? ¿De verdad? Porque yo también. - Susurra, reduciendo poco a poco la distancia que queda entre ellos.   
Quizá es porque Doyoung es capaz de entender al menor sin necesitar palabras, o quizá porque se ha dado cuenta de cómo ha mirado sus labios mientras decía esa pequeña confesión, que el mayor es capaz de suponer lo que pasa por la mente de Jungwoo.

Y le alegra saber que ambos comparten el mismo deseo.

\- ¿Estás convencido de que quieres hacer esto? -De todas formas, prefiere asegurarse por si en realidad se ha montado una película en su cabeza.

\- Ya me habría alejado de ti de no ser así.

\- Oh...vaya. Entonces perfecto.

Una vez recuperada la confianza, Doyoung termina de cortar con toda la distancia entre ellos, uniendo con delicadeza sus labios a los ajenos.   
En cuestión de segundos siente infinidad de emociones en su pecho; felicidad, sobretodo.  
Al principio es un beso inocente, delicado; a ambos les sabe a primavera, por describirlo de alguna forma.  
A ese beso le siguen muchos más, algunos más tranquilos que otros.   
Ahora que han descubierto que sus labios encajan a la perfección no quieren dejarse ir, a pesar de quedarse sin aire de vez en cuando.

Permanecen así durante un buen rato, puede que incluso horas, sonriendo entre besos y olvidando los nervios y el estrés que han traído las preparaciones del nuevo disco.  
Ahora los dos están realmente convencidos de que todo irá perfectamente.

Y las estrellas son las testigos del inicio de una bonita historia de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que os haya gustado uwu


End file.
